


The things i do for love {SpideyPool}

by Spideypooliio



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger, Awkward Kissing, Boys Kissing, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Warming, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, First Kiss, Gay, Gay For You, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Kissing, Large Cock, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Pining, Relationship(s), Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sad, Shyness, Stolen Moments, Strip Tease, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideypooliio/pseuds/Spideypooliio
Summary: Peter keeps trying to seduce Wade into loving him, but Wade seems to be a big jerk towards Peter and Peter can't stand it any more he keeps hiding how he feels to please a man who dosnt show interest in him back.((On hiatus till further notice))





	The things i do for love {SpideyPool}

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update alot!
> 
> ((On hiatus right now))

You would guess it would have been weird to see a grown man in Red covered spandex suit with weapons strapped onto himself climb a window to a almost 4 story apartment? But then you wouldn't dare call the cops if you lived on the crappy part of New York, you know? The parts where theres most likely a homeless guy sleeping next to a trash can and the ally ways are close to the run down building.

But anyway, here was Peter , Peter Parker/ Spider-Man climbing up behind the Mercenary Deadpool , into his own apartment through his window, He had already unlocked the door from inside but he guessed Deadpool didn't hear him. He never seemed to.

He felt very annoyed, Well was feeling verry annoyed. Recently he had met with Deadpool on a rooftop about a week ago, and they started talking from there on,

Deadpool told him his name, Wade Wilson, and Peter told him his, Peter Parker (duh) the thing was Peter had been feeling emotions towards Wade for a while before they greeted each other on the rooftop, he knew it was Deadpool when he saw him sitting at the edge of the building spitting on people, and instead of a morning patroll he went to land on the roof Deadpool was sitting at, he lied about saying he hopped it was Iron man or Daredevil, being snarky with his, "Then I remembered one is rich and the other only comes out at night" 

Wade smirked, "Aw I'm sorry to disappoint you Baby boy~" 

"Don't call me that.." Peter mumbled face flustered under his mask, he was glad the mercenary couldn't see his face, but honestly Peter loved that nick name, it made his heart stop for a moment and beat rapidly, it made him want to wrap his arms around Wades neck, pull him down for a kiss.

But then he knew Wade probably didn't like him back, he was so caught up in his little fantasy he didn't realize none of that was actually happening or would happen, and it made him sullen, it made his stomach churn and he wanted to hide him self for good.

That day went slow, just like his love life honestly, there talk was simple some arguing about how Wade shouldn't spit at people on the street from the rooftop, and Wade would act silly like a child. It boiled Peters blood. 

He hated hated hated himself! He had a crush on the world's most annoying man! And that hurt. He wasn't like Wade, and Wade wasn't like him. How in the world would there relationship even work?!

He sucked at hiding his emotions, his pain, his disappointment, but most importantly his lo-..love?..

He tried to find a way into the mercenaries words just one way one anyway! To apeal to Wade.

But they didn't work in the end so he stood up and dicided to leave, it was already night time, he should just leave. The thing was. What made him want to leave more was the fact that Wade would tease him in a affectionate way, that made him blush then say "I'm just kidding kid!" Toying with him? Playing with his thoughts? 

He had enough of the bullshit but mostly his own.

He stood up and dusted him self, "Ok well I'm ganna go now Wade, I'll see you around ok?" he said  backing away near the edge of the building, ready to shoot his web, when Wade stopped him in his tracks, "Wait!" he grabbed onto Peters shoulder,  
"Meet me at the park, tomorrow ok? At noon?" The way he spoke it changed from humor to something softer,

This gave Peter a smile under his mask, he didn't know why? Oh hell he did! Maybe this ment Wade felt the same way? A date possibly? He smiled to himself and nodded, "Ok tomorrow it is" He left home with butterflies in his stomach more in his chest 

A date would be tomorrow right? Yeah..a date.


End file.
